


Icebound Hallucinations

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how far will Havoc go to take care of a poisoned Fullmetal Alchemist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebound Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> This was a story I HAD to try out for Zippit. I'm sure it's not exactly what she had in mind, but I loved the way it turned out. Let's just hope jealous Roy doesn't kill me for this!
> 
> Fill for the [fmagiftexchange](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com) prompt: _Havoc always figured Mustang had a claim on Ed but when an opportunity presents itself, what does he do?_

“So tell me again, Lieutenant, how was it your friend ingested the Gogi berries? Everyone in these parts knows they’re poisonous.” The doctor wipes his hands on a towel then packs up his bag. Havoc looks toward the hotel room he just came from and shakes his head. Just his luck to be paired with the “I’ll eat anything in sight” Fullmetal Alchemist.

“Well, we’re not from these parts, Doc.” Jean rubs the back of his head and frowns. If the little Boss doesn’t come back from this mission safe and sound he knows it’s gonna be his ass. “We were just here to visit the Ice Alchemist.” All they had to do was check on the guy’s research since his certification was coming up and he refused to come back to Central. Damn hermit. Ed said he was making good progress but tromping around in the snow has never been one of Jean’s favorite activities. 

“That’s quite a journey. The mountain he lives on is nearly impassible this time of year.” 

“Tell me about it.” Jean rubs his hands together. Even though they’ve been inside for a good half hour he still feels chilled to the bone. But what can you expect after trekking down a damn ice mountain. But like the doc said, the only trail would be frozen soon and it would be months before anyone could reach the old alchemist and Mustang just _had_ to have the report before next spring. “We were coming down the mountain and Ed saw the berries. He was hungry….” When isn’t he hungry? “And he ate some.” 

“Well he’s very lucky you were with him. Those berries have narcotic and hallucinogenic properties. Chances are he would’ve wandered around lost in the snow and frozen to death.” Havoc winces because he knows if that had happened he’d do best to become a hermit himself and stay out on that mountain. Coming back to Central without Ed would be suicide. “He wouldn’t have known what he was doing and he wouldn’t even feel any pain.”

Jean nods and shifts on his feet. So now he knows the side effects, but that still doesn’t tell him what he needs to know. “So, Doc, is he gonna be ok or what?” It would just be his luck to bring Ed home with his brilliant mind all fried from a bunch of damn berries. If Mustang didn’t outright burn him to death the Lieutenant would probably just shoot him. 

“He’s going to be fine. You’ll just need to wait for the poison to work its way out of his system.” The doctor looks back to Ed’s room then to Jean. “It would probably be best for you to stay with him tonight. He’ll most likely be hallucinating and considering he’s not going to be feeling any pain for awhile he could do himself serious harm.” 

Jean blinks at his words because him? Staying the night? With Fullmetal? He shakes his head and takes a step back and puts up his hands. “Are you sure you don’t have a nurse or something who can do that? I don’t think…I’m really not the right person for this.” He doesn’t even want to imagine the interrogation he might get if people found out he stayed in the same room as Fullmetal. It’s not that anything would happen, but everyone knows how protective Mustang is over the boy. He just doesn’t want that responsibility. “Surely there’s someone else.”

“Lieutenant, if you hadn’t noticed this is a small town. The train only comes through here once a week and being it’s the cold season help’s in short supply. Many have gone south for the coming winter.” He gives him a kind smile but it does nothing to put Jean at ease. “I’m sure you can manage to take care of your friend for one night. Just give him what he asks for and he should be fine in the morning. The kitchen is open down stairs and there’s already firewood provided in the room for warmth. It does get quite cold here at night.”

Jean nods slowly and then hangs his head. He has no choice. He’ll be so glad once the train comes tomorrow afternoon and they can get home and put all this behind them. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he raises his head to look at the old, bespectacled doctor who’s obviously seen his fair share of harsh winters. “It’ll be fine, son. Most people end up sleeping through most of the effects anyway. Just keep him comfortable and everything will be alright come sunrise.”

“Alright, then. I’ll do my best.” He watches the doctor pack up his medical bag. He’s familiar with rural towns like this, just not rural towns covered in snow, but he’s sure the doc has many more runs to take care of tonight. As much as he’d like to keep him here, he knows Ed’s not in life threatening danger. He needs to suck it up and pay nursemaid for one night. That shouldn’t kill him, right? He watches the doctor head for that stairs and he calls out his thanks before turning back to the door at the end of the hall. They’re the only boarders tonight and since dinner’s already over the boarding house is all but closed down for the night. It’s just him and Ed now. “Time to get this over with.”

He strides to the door and opens it quietly. With any luck Ed will already be out and he can sleep in a chair or something. He slips inside and he can see the meal that’d been brought up earlier is still untouched and sitting on the small table by the door. Ed must be sleeping or there’s no way that plate wouldn’t be wiped clean. Jean sighs softly and quietly shuts the door behind him. Now he just needs to find a blanket and get comfortable for the night.

“Mustaaaaaang?”

The soft whine behind him takes him by surprise and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around and sees Ed huddling under the covers and shivering. It is cold in here and only going to get colder but he didn’t think it was that bad. Maybe it’s the poison in his system or maybe the Fullmetal Alchemist doesn’t do cold very well. Jean takes a few cautious steps closer to the bed and frowns at his words. Was he really calling out for the Chief? His brother or maybe that Rockbell girl he’d expect, but Mustang? Maybe he heard wrong.

“Mustaaaaaang, it’s c-c-cold. Make fire.” His voice is soft and petulant like a child and to his memory it’s probably the first time he’s ever really seen him look so young and vulnerable. Sure he’s known him since he was barely thirteen, but he never really seemed his age until now. Havoc walks closer to the bed so Ed can see him.

“Hey, Boss, it’s me. Havoc. The Colonel’s still back in Central, remem—”

“Shut up, Roy, I can see the stars on your uniform.” Ed pushes to a sitting position with the covers clutched tight all around him. “Now stop being a damn bastard and make fucking fire. With your ego it shouldn’t be hard. Just snap your damn fingers and stop torturing me.”

Jean blinks in surprise and stares at him with his mouth open. Is that really how he talks to the Chief? How has he not been incinerated already? Sure he’s a brilliant young alchemist, but still…. Jean shakes his head and looks over to the small fireplace. He can definitely make a fire but not by snapping his fingers and he’s pretty sure if it’s not done fast the Boss might just have a fit. He glances back at the food by the door and gets an idea. If he thinks he’s the Colonel then he’ll just have to act like him.

He goes over to pick up the tray of food and brings it over to the bed. Then he clears his throat and does his best impression of Mustang. Breda is so much better at this. Pity he couldn’t be the one here babysitting. “Fullmetal, I will make a fire but only if you eat your dinner first.” Ed scowls just as he expected him to and Jean sets the tray on his lap. “You be sure you finish every bite or there will be no fire, understood?” Jean grins because this just might turn into an enjoyable evening after all.

“Bastard,” Ed grumbles as he snakes his automail hand from under the covers to grab a piece of bread. He shoves nearly the whole thing in his mouth and talks around it. “Just make the damn fire. I’ll eat…but it’s just because I’m starving.”

“Of course it is,” Jean mumbles with a smile and then turns his attention to the fireplace. Hopefully Ed will be distracted enough with his meal that he won’t notice the fire is a little less than instantaneous. Jean stacks the fireplace with kindling first and then some larger logs making sure to space it out so everything gets plenty of air. Then he pulls out his lighter and goes to work getting a decent sized fire going. It’s not the Colonel’s work, but it’s not bad. It should get this small room warmed up in no time.

He hears the sound of automail or cutlery against porcelain and Havoc turns his head to see that the Boss has completely cleaned his plate. He shakes his head because he’s never understood how Fullmetal can put away so much food and still stay so small, not that he’d ever tell him that. He likes having his head attached to his body, thank you very much. He pushes off his knees and walks back over to the bed. Ed has burrowed under the covers again and he picks up the empty tray to take it back to the table. He turns to walk to the door when Ed’s automail hand darts out and wraps around his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going, bastard?” Ed’s looking up at him with what Jean can only describe as a look of glee on his face. He doesn’t understand it and tries to pull his arm away but there’s no breaking that automail grip. He stands up a little straighter and does his best to mimic the Colonel’s sarcasm.

“I was going to go put this tray up unless you’d rather sleep with it.” He gives Ed a long hard look then arches an eyebrow at him. “Now release me, Fullmetal.”

A slow grin spreads across Ed’s face and Jean doesn’t like the look in his eyes. It’s mischievousness to the core and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to pretend to be the Chief. With all the arguments those two’ve had over the years he really doesn’t want Ed’s deviously cunning mind aimed at him. He’s under no illusions he’d lose that battle. 

“I think you know exactly what I’d like to sleep with.” Jean blinks and shakes his head because he did not just say what he thinks he did. There’s no way. He stands there stupidly until his arm is suddenly yanked forward hard and he falls across Ed on the bed. He scrambles to get off him when Ed crushes his lips against his. 

It’s not a gentle kiss by any means and Jean ends up kissing him back in self defense. Ed’s hand is in his hair tugging painfully and he hears the tray and plates crash to the ground. Jean finally manages to get his hands on Ed’s chest and he pushes back hard. He yelps when he swears some of his hair is pulled out and he attempts to take a staggering step backward when Ed _literally_ has him by the balls.

“Ed _stop!_ You have to stop.” He reaches down and attempts to carefully peel his fingers away from the Havoc family jewels. “Enough, Fullmetal. That-that’s an order!”

Ed laughs and his hand goes from gripping him to rubbing him and Jean knows he has to get away. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with Ed or why he’s having delusions like this but he needs to put an end to it now!

“C’mon, Mustang. You know damn well you can’t give me orders in bed.” Jean’s eyes go impossibly wide and he shakes his head. There’s no way. There’s no way the Colonel would be…screwing Fullmetal! He knows he’s protective of him but Ed’s making it sound like…. Jean shakes his head. It has to be the drugs. That’s it, one of the side effects must be intense horniness. To hell with the doctor’s orders. He can sleep outside the door if he has to, but he needs to get out of here.

“Ed, Boss, I’m sorry I was foolin’ with you.” Jean finally manages to pull away and he takes a step back, putting his hands up to try and ward him off. “I’m not the Colonel. I’m Havoc. Jean, you know, the Lieutenant. We went on a mission to see the iceman, remember?” Ed’s pushing back the covers, apparently no longer freezing, and slides one foot onto the floor. “Seriously, Boss, you need to lie down and sleep this off. Please.”

Ed stands and Jean backs away, hands still held out in front of him. Ed’s only wearing his winter under garments and it’s still far too cold in here for that. He needs to get him back under the covers but there’s no way he’s going anywhere near him. Jean takes another step back as the dark grin on Ed’s face grows. “Ooooooh, role play. I’m game. Not bad, you even sound like him.” Ed lunges for him and Jean barely dodges him. “Call me, Boss again. That’s kinky.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This isn’t going well _at all_. Jean shakes his head and bolts for the door. “Go to bed Ed. I’ll-I’ll see you in the morning.” He hears the crackle of alchemy behind him and his eyes go wide when the door melts into the wall. He grabs the door knob but it’s no use. He’s transmuted it closed. Shit! What is he going to do now? He tugs at the door again because he can’t think of anything else to do and then he’s slammed against it hard. He feels Ed behind him, pinning him against the wall and he tries to push off of it but Ed is surprisingly strong for his size.

“C’mon, Colonel. I’m tired of playing. I don’t care if you’re Havoc or Falman or hell, even Hawkeye. Mmmm you might look cute with your hair all up.” Jean feels his hand in the back of his hair, pushing it up probably in some semblance of the way the Lieutenant wears her hair. He bats at his hands and tries again to get him off him.

“Knock it off, Ed. _Please_.” What is he going to do? Apparently there’s a hell of a lot going on between Fullmetal and Mustang that he never dared guess and he knows he most definitely does not want to be a part of it. Suddenly so many things between the two of them make sense and this is more than he ever wanted to know. He feels Ed run his hands down his sides and he jumps when he reaches around to grab his crotch again. Jean yelps and spins around intent on pushing him off.

“Pleeeeease, Mustang. You know we both want it.” Ed plasters himself against him and Jean feels Ed’s lips on his neck, soft at first and then nipping at his exposed skin. Ed grinds against him and Jean reaches his hands down to his hips to try and keep him off him. “I’m tired of just fooling around.” Ed’s breath is right against his ear and the intimate tone in his voice makes Jean feel like a damn voyeur invading their privacy without even meaning to. “I’m sixteen now, we don’t have to wait anymore. Please, _please_ don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Ed stop, you need to stop.” Jean reaches down for his hands and finally manages to snag them both. He pries them off his own body and attempts to push him away but damn if he isn’t determined. “We can’t do this.” Ed suddenly steps back and Jean sighs softly in relief. Maybe he’s getting through to him. Hell, maybe he’s finally opened his eyes and realized he’s _not_ the Colonel.

“Would you get the stick out of your ass? I can think of something much better to replace it with.” Jean’s mouth drops open in shock at his bold words and before he can think about reacting Ed’s taken advantage and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He’s pressed up against him again, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow and it’s more than obvious he’s not taking no for an answer. But that still doesn’t mean this can happen. He’s groping him all over and Jean’s mind spins trying to figure out exactly how he’s going to get out of this.

“Not here. Not like this. Not against the door,” Jean pants just trying to get him off. He has no escape and he needs to get Ed back in bed. Then he’ll worry about what comes next. He reaches for Ed’s hands in an attempt to push him back again, but to his surprise Ed takes a step back. A slow grin spreads across his face and Jean feels dread in the pit of his stomach. There’s no way he’s letting this go.

“About time you started to cooperate, Mustang.” Ed reaches out and grabs Jean’s wrist and drags him toward the bed. He squeezes his hand and the smile becomes a little less scary and a little more…endearing? What exactly has he walked into here? “You were starting to make me feel unwanted.”

There’s a confidence to his words but something in his eyes doesn’t quite match up. Jean feels him squeeze his hand again and he realizes he’s waiting for an answer. Apparently Fullmetal is a little insecure after all…and that puts him in an even worse situation as long as he’s still thinking he’s the Chief. Jean follows him across the small room reluctantly and shakes his head. No, this could be a blessing in disguise. If he’s still a little a little unsure then maybe he can use that to get out of thi—

“Roy?”

Ed shifts on his feet next to the bed, looks up at him through his lashes and there’s no question about it. The untouchable Fullmetal Alchemist is shaken, and in no world should he be looking at him like that. Havoc feels him release his hand and then he looks down at the ground, scuffing his steel foot across the floor with a light scrape. He bites his lower lip and Jean silently curses himself. He didn’t ask for this-this whatever it is. “Ed, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” 

His head snaps up and Havoc is immediately caught up in wide golden eyes looking at him as if held the key to every question Ed ever wanted answered. His mouth goes dry because he shouldn’t be seeing this. That look is not for him and he knows right now if he pushes him away it’s not gonna end well at all. Jean takes a hesitant step forward and suddenly feels like he’s being bathed in sunlight as a smile breaks out across Ed’s face. 

“Don’t do that to me you bastard,” Ed murmurs as he takes Jean’s hand again then gets up on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Jean hesitates as Ed laces their fingers and after another moment he closes his eyes and allows Ed to part his lips and deepen the kiss. Ed’s not going to let him out of here, that much is obvious and he’s not going to take no for an answer either. But maybe if Jean can stay in control he can manage to get him to bed without letting this get too far out of hand. If he can just get Ed to sleep this off without hurting himself or jumping him too much everything should be alright.

“I’m sorry, Ed-ward,” he quickly amends against his lips. If he’s going to do this at all he doesn’t need Ed figuring out he’s not the Colonel half way though. The Chief normally calls him Edward, doesn’t he? Well, apparently Ed’s ok with it because he’s practically purring against him. He feels his lips trail down his neck and he needs to get him following his commands again. “Get in bed. You need to stay warm.”

Ed nods and immediately slides onto the bed and under the covers but never releases his hand. Jean has no choice but to follow after him and he slips under the heavy blankets. Ed immediately plasters himself against him and threads his free hand in his hair tugging lightly. “Stay with me,” Ed whispers before pressing his lips to Jean’s again. 

“I’m here,” Jean tells him softly and presses his hand to his chest. It seems Ed has a lot more to get back to in Central than he ever thought, and he’s going to make sure he does. He just has to get him through the night, hopefully without having to take this too far. Jean returns the kiss softly and runs his hand down his chest. Hopefully it’s _not_ going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~

Mustang’s hands. Mustangs lips. Mustang’s deep, dark eyes looking down at him while his long, pale fingers run over his body. Ed sighs softly and arches into his touch. He closes his eyes and gives himself over to him completely and stretches back on the bed, but something doesn’t feel quite right. He ignores it in favor of the lips against his neck and he smiles as dark, silky strands slide through his fingers. He always makes him feel so good, the fire that’s always sparked between them burns like an inferno and has from the first time they touched like this.

Ed lets out a soft little moan and squirms on the bed when something pokes him in the back. He tries to ignore it again but there’s a nagging in the back of his mind that Mustang’s bed is softer than this. He reaches out for smooth, soft skin but it slips from his grasp, fading from his mind as he tries to latch onto it tighter and he sighs softly. Nothing but a dream, except for the way he’s feeling. He grins and rolls over on the bed, reaching out for him because he has to be here somewhere. His body is tingly, well rested and sated in a way only Roy can make it. He stretches out and sifts through his mind, trying to remember where they are. He reaches out under the covers again and still comes up with nothing. A smile slides across his lips, maybe he’s off making breakfast for them. Ed loves it when Roy cooks for him. Mmmm, is that the scent of coffee?

“Morin’ Boss.”

Ed freezes and snaps his eyes open. He’s staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and he snatches the covers up to his chin. He peeks over the end of the bed and his eyes go wide when he sees Havoc sitting at a table by the door of the small room sipping what smells like coffee. His eyes dart around the room and he sees another chair in the corner covered with a rumpled blanket as if it’d been slept in. He snaps his eyes back to Havoc who’s watching him with an amused look on his face. There’s a mischievous glint to his eyes and Ed suddenly realizes he’s not even sure how he got here. He stares long and hard at Havoc and wets his lips before clearing his throat.

“Hey, Havoc, umm. Hey, was umm…was Mustang here?” A look of something flashes across Havoc’s face, but then it’s replaced by amusement again. Ed frowns and fists his hands in the covers tighter. “What’s so damn, funny?”

“Nothin,’ nothin’” Havoc says and shakes his head but Ed swears he’s smothering a laugh. “Nope. Chief’s still back in Central.”

Ed shifts under the covers as he realizes Havoc’s in full uniform and he’s only in his boxers. He scowls at his words because it doesn’t make any sense. It couldn’t have all been a dream, could it? He knows his body and it doesn’t feel like it was just a dream. He only sleeps like that when he…. Ed shakes his head and tries to hide under the covers even more. “How did I even get here?”

“We went to see the iceman, remember?” Ed nods because it’s starting to come back now. Mustang just _had_ to have that idiot’s report before spring. Granted his research actually is promising, but it still would’ve made more sense for the damn Flame Alchemist to go see it himself. At least _he_ could have kept himself warm! Ed locks his eyes on Havoc again and he takes the hint and continues. “You remember those berries?” Ed nods and gets a sick feeling he knows where this is going. “Well, they made you pretty loopy. Doc said you should be fine now that you slept it off.”

Ed frowns and tries to remember anything about the night before but all he can remember is Mustang. His eyes, his lips, his sultry voice against his ear…. Ed shakes his head and tries to shake off the feeling as well but it’s clinging to him like a second skin. Havoc clears his throat and Ed looks over at him again.

“Train arrives in an hour. You want me to go down and get you something to eat?” 

Ed nods just happy to get him out of the room. He hides under the covers until he hears the door open and close then he sits up and looks around for his clothes. They’re in a bunch on the floor beside the bed, that same way he knows he’d have left them and he sighs. He’s being ridiculous. It was just a dream. Ed throws the covers back and slides his feet to the floor. He reaches for his winter undergarments and his eyes land on the cold fireplace, filled with burnt out ashes. He remembers the fire blazing and a blond head? He frowns and jerks his shirt over his head. No, no that was part of his dream and it was Mustang, not Havoc. He shakes his head and snorts. Looks like he’s doing some research on those berries he ate. 

Havoc’s got some explaining to do. It’s definitely going to be an interesting trip back to Central.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
